My feelings for You
by sakurahime87
Summary: Chapter 3 finally arrived yey! XD! PLZ PLZ read there are a lot of SxS moments on this chappy! Full summary inside!
1. The Promise

**My Feelings for You**

**Let's just imagine that at the finish of the second movie Sakura doesn't confess her love for Syaoran, but he still loves her anyway, what will happen if someone else and evil in all the word extension comes in Sakura´s life, and jinx her in order to make her think that she doesn't love our kawaii Syaoran anymore?????!!!!!!, Find out on this fic!!!, Drama and Romance people!!!! And of course magic… This is my first story ever so please be nice…**

DISCLAIMER/ I don't own CCS characters, they belong to the wonderful world of CLAMP, and in fact I only own Yuzuki….uu….

**Chapter 1**

**The Promise**

It was the night the sealed card was captured, and Sakura was there with her capture outfit and with her staff on her hand, she was standing in the cliff of the place she was, her hair covered her eyes at the time she thought about Syaoran…. He thought that he forgot the feelings he has for her… She screamed in her head over an over again…

-Kami-sama…. Onegai…. –she shouted in her mind- Tell me this isn't happening….Tell me Syaoran hasn't forgot that he love me!!!!... Onegai…. I was finally going to tell him how I felt about him…Onegai…. Tell me this is not true…. Syaoran…. Onegai ….Kami –sama….

She kept repeating those words in her head, at the time she was crying uncontrollably, she started to feel loneliness and devastation in her heart, but she was sure of something, she have to tell him sooner or later…

-Syaoran…..-She began to say- I….I….I…

-Don't worry Sakura- Syaoran say smiling at her, this shocked Sakura a little, but she has to tell him.

-Syaoran I….

-Sakura? My feelings for you will never change… I love you Sakura… You are the only person for me in this world…

-Syaoran….I…..I…..

-Yes? - He hope she gave him a good and very positive answer

-I…. on Syao... Let's go back…

-…. OK….

They were walking to the place their friends were waiting for them, so in fact this to people are having a very uncomfortably and awkward silence… they kept looking into the floor so they can avoid each others gaze….

-DAMN IT!!!- Sakura screamed in her head- For Gods sake!!! Why I can't tell him those simple words?! I love you Syaoran…. It's not that difficult so WHY I CAN'T TELL HIM MY FEELINGS??!! This is so ridiculous…

She apparently forgot that Syaoran was at her side, and she was mumbling some strange noises that make Syaoran look into her emerald eyes and tell her if everything was alright.

-Sakura, daijobudesuka? He asked with a concerned voice

-H…Hai Syao…don't worry

-Ok…

The time passed and we can see our beautiful couple walking to the Tomoeda Middle High. It had been 2 months since the stuff with the card happened, and Syaoran had told Sakura he was staying in Tomoeda forever ( well he hoped that but if "that" happen he have to go back to Hong Kong…. You will find out later on this chapter… ok on with the story), this great and awesome thing make Sakura happier than ever, now she have the time and life to tell Syaoran she love him…

-This is so exciting Syao!!! We are going to the Middle School together!!!.- She said dreamily

-I know – He giggle looking at her reactions… ahhh his beautiful cherry blossom, he start to think about how beautiful she is, how sweet, how kind, the way she will treat their kids, the way she will treat give him when they were already married…he kept thinking on those things when suddenly Sakura asked him something and he have to leave his dream world… and then back to the reality…

-But I don't understand something Syao…

-What is it Saku?

She blushed cutely at her nickname, but she recovered quickly

-Well, what did you tell to your mother, that she allowed you to come back? - She asked curiously

At this Syaoran start feeling very sad he hoped that "thing" doesn't even happen…

- I made a promise with her…. – He hopes his beautiful cherry blossom stop the uncomfortable questions, they depressed him…

- But what kind of promise? – She insisted

- Gomene… I can't tell you that… - He sighed

- Ie…. – She smiled – It's my fault for asking you strange questions… But I hope you can tell me later- Then she grabbed his hand making him blush furiously

- Sure…- And he smiled at her

They keep walking to the school, but Syaoran was still thinking about the promise he made with his mother…

_Flashback_

_- Mother, I want to go back to Japan_

_- What is that Xiao Lang?! You are not going back there!!! You are supposed to be the clan leader!!!- Yelan said in an angry voice_

_- I don't want to be the clan leader anymore!!! I want to return to Japan and stay with Sakura!!! Honestly Mother cant you see I love her with all my heart?- His voice was breaking and tears were forming in his amber eyes._

_- Xiao Lang… You must be the clan leader…- She said it in a begging voice, but she doesn't want to see her only son like that_

_- And I tell you I don't want to, the only thing I wish on this life is stay with Sakura all my life… Make her happy_

_Yelan was thinking seriously in his son words, maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all, in fact this young women its now the card mistress, and it looks like her Xiao Lang love her very much, so she made her decision_

_- OK… You can return to Japan_

_- Really mother? - He said looking directly in her eyes- Arigato Gosaimasu!!- He thought he would faint right there because of the joy he was starting to feel_

_- But with one condition…_

_- Anything Mother…- Syaoran said cheerfully_

_- If she rejects you when the moment comes… You have to return to Hong Kong and you will become the can leader…_

_He was a little taken a back of what his mother had told him… but he answer anyway_

_- Yes…. I promise_

_- And Xiao Lang? - Yelan said before her only baby boy leaves China one more time._

_- Yes Mother?_

_- You have to be careful, something evil it's getting closer to Tokyo, you have to be prepared to confront it…_

_- Yes… He said a little confused_

_And then he leaves his mother office and went to his room to start packing_

_End of flashback_

Before Syaoran noticed it, they were already at the school, classes haven't begun yet so we can see them chatting with their best friends (a/n well that's strange if you remember Sakura its always late for everything, but I want to make her here a little more punctual… so on with the story), Tomoyo and Eriol.

- My kawaii descendant are you alright? – Eriol said looking at him with a grin on his face and with his Cheshire cat smile

- Piss off Hiragizawa!! I'm fine and stop calling me like that!!! I hate it!!!- Syaoran said in a very angry voice and sends him a death glare

In fact Syaoran was thinking about the last thing his mother told him, this thing had been worrying since he left Hong Kong, well to be honest he had been concerned about Sakura the very time he put his foot on the plane, but he made a decision, he will protect Sakura even if it cost his life.

- Syaoran daijobu? You seem very distracted today – Sakura asked him with a very concerned voice

-Hai Sakura Im ok

- Hontoni?

- Mochiron- He blushed furiously because of the worry Sakura had shown to him, but he stopped when he saw Tomoyo Recording with her camera the all thing, but most important, because he start to feel something strange in the atmosphere, it seems to be a powerful magic presence, and it doesn't seem to be good…

- Eriol you feel that just right now? - Syaoran said looking seriously at him

- Yes, but I'm not sure where it comes from- He said

- Sakura don't you feel that? - Syaoran said whispering in her ear

- What Syao? I can't feel anything….

- You sure? – He asked again worried about her answer

- Y….Yes Syao Why? You are scaring me…

- For nothing Saku…. It's ok….

She nodded, then teacher came in and all the gakusei took their seats (a/n if you don't know gakusei means student … lets continue) and start telling them about some interesting news….

- Good Morning Everyone- Mr Terada said

- Good Morning sensei- the class replied

- Today we start a new phase of your studies; I hope everyone put the best ok?

- Hai

- Well with this beginning, we also have a new gakusei with us-

He paused, the all class start whispering about this new student, then he continue

- He is from Sapporo, please be nice with him and treat him well ok?

- Hai sensei

- Very good, please come in…

Then the door of the class swung open and revealed a very handsome boy with black messy hair and green eyes, he was tall and he have this annoying (for the boys) and charming (for the girls) expression on his face, all the ladies were drooling over him, and he seemed to be pleased with the reaction he made on them

- Hello everyone!!! – He said enthusiastically – My name is Yuzuki Miyamoto I hope we can be very good friends!!!

And at that moment Syaoran felt it, this gaki have magic!!!!, he thought a little in panic, and he have this hunch that something isn't ok with him, and it doesn't seem to be good…….

End of the Chapter

Well, how it goes my first story ever?, Hope you like it guys, please review… I need at least one good review to continue this story…. Or at least don't be so mean, constructive reviews and ideas are accepted!!!

Sayonara my kawaii tomodachis and sorry if I have some mistakes in vocabulary and grammar nn!!!

_**Sakurahime87**_


	2. Evil Finally Arrived

**My feelings for you**

I'm back!!!! Muahahaha…. Here is the next chapter, hope you like it !!! XD!!!

Maybe if the author wants the couple will be together, only if she wants…hehehe…

Anyway let's check out what happen at the end of the first chapter so we can see what's going on next!!!!

_Then the door of the class swung open and revealed a very handsome boy with black messy hair and green eyes, he was tall and he have this annoying (for the boys) and charming (for the girls) expression on his face, all the ladies were drooling over him, and he seemed to be pleased with the reaction he made on them_

_- Hello everyone!!! – He said enthusiastically – My name is Yuzuki Miyamoto I hope we can be very good friends!!!_

_And at that moment Syaoran felt it, this gaki have magic!!!!, he thought a little in panic, and he have this hunch that something isn't ok with him, and it doesn't seem to be good……._

Here is the second deliver of my first story ever!!!!

**DISCLAIMER/ I don't own CCS characters, they belong to the wonderful world of CLAMP, and in fact I only own Yuzuki and his crazy master….u.u….**

**Chapter 2**

**Evil finally arrived**

The new boy smiled widely to the class, but he really was looking for certain person with emerald eyes, and light auburn hair, his master had told him to act with discretion, so at the end they can have the most powerful source of magic of the east and conquer the world…(Guess who).

- Well Miyamoto-kun – Mr. Terada said – You can seat… let me see.. Oh! Right there in front of Kinomoto-san…

- What the hell?! – Syaoran swear in a low voice

- Kinomoto- san raise your hand so Miyamoto-kun can identify who you are

Sakura raised her hand shyly and then Miyamoto went to where she was, so this is the person my master told me…, he thought, and then he smiled at her sweetly.

- Hello beautiful lady- He said in a sexy voice – What is your name?

- Eh…. S….. Sakura…. My name is Sakura….- She said feeling very uncomfortably – Oh my gosh! I hope Syao doesn't be angry because of this!!!!- She thought desperately

- Wonderful name for a beautiful lady like you, hello Sakura-chan, you can call me Yuzuki, I hope we can be very good friends.

- Sure…

Behind Sakura, our kawaii Syaoran was beaming, he was glaring at the boy, (but I doubt he noticed it), How he dare to approach like that to his cherry blossom?!, well it is true that Sakura wasn't officially his yet, but it was clear that they have a deep relationship (a/n don't think other things hentai people muahaha… lets continue) and above of all that he was sure that this gaki has something between hands.

- Oi… Eriol – He said whispering in his best friend ear

- What is it my kawaii descendant?

- Did you feel that? - Syaoran said ignoring for the first time what Eriol just had said.

- Yes… I think we have to keep an eye on him… there is something in that boy that makes me feel very nervous…

- And what about Sakura? It's so strange that she hasn't felt anything…

- I think… he is after our dear Sakura… and maybe is something bothering her that she didn't feel his power… and please Syaoran don't start to scream, be quiet…- Eriol added quickly because Syaoran was about to say something…

- But How? – Our poor Syaoran said very shocked

- I don't know… we just have to wait and see what happens…

Syaoran sighed, he definitely hate that part, wait and see, but what was worrying him the most it's his cherry blossom, how will he protect her if he doesn't know what's going on?

Then the break bell rang and everyone stand up to go for lunch, the ccs gang search for a comfortable spot to have their obentos, and they find it, a big tree, in fact a cherry blossom tree (well Syaoran found this place earlier and he guided the others there, only because it reminds him about his sweetheart, and he want to show her his discover, ok he want to show the place only to her, but that was impossible), they all seat down and start having their food. And Eriol begin the conversation.

- So beautiful ladies, what do you think about the guy?

- Mmm… I think he is a little weird… but he will be popular… He is handsome after all – Tomoyo said and Sakura giggle

- So you are going after him my Tomoyo-hime? – Eriol said in a disappointed tone

- Of course not!! – She said pretending indignity – I'm already yours remember?

- Yes my Tomoyo-hime – and then ignoring Syaoran and Sakura he kissed his princess deeply on his delicate lips.

Sakura blushed furiously in a crimson red, and Syaoran, well lets just say that he was very shocked of what happen, but he want with all his heart that he and his cherry blossom in a very very very near future will share kisses like that, ha! Even better than that

- You should do that in private don't you think? – Syaoran said so they can break the passionately kiss they were sharing

- Jealous Syaoran-kun? – Eriol said smiling evilly at him, of course only joking.

- Me? – He said Nervous looking quickly to Sakura – O…Of course not why I should be jealous?

- Hontokai?

- Sure…- But he blushed and try to hide it but failed miserably

- Sakura what are you thinking? – Tomoyo asked her best friend

Apparently Sakura was day dreaming and she didn't hear her friend question, well to be honest she was dreaming about the kiss she had just seen, with the difference Syaoran and her were having that kiss in a place surrounded by beautiful flowers in all the kind of colors that exist (very girly I know), and they were saying each other, I love you.

- Sakura…. Sakura!!!! – Tomoyo screamed this time so her friend can react

- Hoe? – She looked at her friend lazily

- You were day dreaming right?

- N…Nani?!! – She said blushing like crazy

- See you were day dreaming!!! You blushed!!! – Tomoyo squealed in delight

- ….

- Well who is the lucky guy Sakura? – She said recording her and at this everybody sweats dropped anime style.

- A…. Anno…- Sakura said nervously looking constantly at her Syaoran.

- Tell us!!! – Eriol said…

Syaoran was quiet maybe his cherry blossom its going to say that she love him!!!, well he wish that would happen, or maybe she like someone else…. But he really wants it could be the first option

- I….

- I love

- I love Sya….

The others were looking expectantly at her and then the bell rang

- Oh we have to go back - Eriol said

- DAMN IT A THOUSAND TIMES!!!! – Sakura thought furiously in his mind – I was finally going to tell him that I love him and then the bell of hell have to rang at that precise moment!

- Well Sakura you can tell who you love after school… remember we are going to the movies? – Tomoyo told her

- Hai Tomoyo – then she felt a little happier, you know why? Because kami-sama had gave her another chance to confess Syaoran her feelings…

At the time our favorite gang was having lunch, a certain black haired boy was hiding on the gym of the school, talking with someone… He was holding in his hand a strange mirror with unknowable and weird symbols on it… He was talking with that mirror and apparently the person on the other site of it was giving him orders…

- Did you find the girl?! – A voice said, it sounds like if someone hasn't spoken in a long time, also it sounds coldly and with a thirst o blood and vengeance…

- Hai Master Raiku I've found her

- Excellent, You will be rewarded because of your success…

- Arigato Gosaimasu Master…

- Now the next part of the plan…

- Hai Master

- Make sure you jinx her so she can forgot the love she feels about that brat of the Li clan, bastards….

- Hai Master I will

- You have to bring to our side…

- Hai…

- She will be the power source to make our plan success…

- Hai…

- Really you baka?! You know what you have to do?

- H… H….. Hai

- Tell me silly boy

- I… I have to jinx her so she can forget she loves the brat of the Li clan

- Good… You are not that stupid….

- Arigato Master…

- Make sure she falls in love with you…

- Hai Mas… What?! Why?!

- Because I say so asshole?!!!! – The voice of this Master Raiku started getting very upset

- But Master…. – The black haired boy try to reply

- Are you challenging me silly boy?!!!

- Ie Master…

- Good we have to have this stupid girl on our side, maybe one day in the future she can be yours… you have to put that powerful magic on our clan!!!!!

- H…. H…. Hai Master…..

- You have to succeed on this otherwise…

-…

- I will kill you…

- Hai Master…

- Now go and get the job done, we have to destroy the Li clan, of what they did to us, the Satsuma clan so you have to kill this Syaoran Li gaki too…

- Anything Master…

- I hope you don't take long with this, remember I will kill you in the same way I kill your parents…

- Hai…

- Now you are dismissed

- Hai…

Then the images of the mirror disappear, and the black haired boy mumbles something and the mirror disappear too…

- This is getting interesting - he said

- Now I can kill this brat of the Li clan, and I'm going to have his girl too…

And then he start laughing like an hysterical maniac at the time the school bell rang

_End of the Chapter_

Well, what do you think?, Hope you like it guys, please review… I promise I'm going to put more suspense and S & S moments!!!! Until the tragic thing happen…

Sayonara my kawaii tomodachis and again sorry if I have some mistakes in vocabulary and grammar n.n!!!

_**Sakurahime87**_


	3. Scary moments, lovely moments

**My feelings for you**

**Tadaima!!!! My kawaii tomodachis!!!! Here is the third delivery of this fic!!! I did it again!!! Yeah!!!... Hope you like it guys I try to put some SxS moments on this chapter but you must remember that our beloved Sakura its going to forget that she love our kawaii Syaoran… Will they always be together? Only kami-sama knows….**

**So… let's see what happen on the last chappy**…

_Then the images of the mirror disappear, and the black haired boy mumbles something and the mirror disappear too…_

_- This is getting interesting - he said_

_- Now I can kill this brat of the Li clan, and I'm going to have his girl too…_

_And then he start laughing like an hysterical maniac at the time the school bell rang_

**DISCLAIMER/ I don't own CCS characters, they belong to the wonderful world of CLAMP, and in fact I only own Yuzuki and his crazy master….u.u….**

**Chapter 3**

**Scary moments, lovely moments**

Classes went normal for the rest of the day, so at the end of the day the gakuseis were happy that they are finally going home, well or at least some of them

All the students were chatting about their first day at school and things like that, the ccs gang was discussing about what they are goanna do first.

- So beautiful ladies what do you want to do first? – Eriol asked, grabbing the hand of his beloved Tomoyo-hime

- Lets go to the karaoke guys!!! - Sakura said in an exciting childish voice

- That would be great!!! – Tomoyo agreed with her best friend ever

- What do you think Syao? – Sakura asked her Syaoran looking intently at him

- I think it's a wonderful idea Saku, but I'm not sure Eriol can sing – He said teasing him

- I sing better than you my kawaii descendant… - He warned him with his Cheshire cat smile plastered on his face

- Oh really? Try me you cheap copy of clow reed…

- Ok guys stop it, wait until we get there…. – Tomoyo said looking serious at her karenshi

- Then let's go!!! – Sakura said jumping in joy and grabbing Syaoran´s hand, and what happened? Well he blushed, but he reacted on time and grabbed Sakura´s hand too…

They were walking to the karaoke holding hands; love was in the air, and our favorite couple was having the time of their lives, feeling happy and complete.

So the next thing you know is that they were in the karaoke picking their songs. Tomoyo had convinced them to sing something of that so called Disney movie High School Musical, but they have to ding in duet. Everybody sweat dropped anime style, but they agree, so Syaoran is going to sing with Sakura and the other two well you know what I mean, when the songs were picked, they decided that Eriol and Tomoyo have to sing first because it was her idea.

- But… - Tomoyo tried to reply

- No buts Tomoyo, it was your ideas so you are singing first come on!!! – Sakura said in a matter of fact voice but only to bother her cousin tehehe…

- Fine… let's go Eriol… -

- Ok my princess, and my kawaii descendant, you better hear how I sing, because Im going to kick your little ass… - He said teasing Syaoran

- You wish Hiragizawa - he said in the same tone

So they began to ding Start of something new

_E – Livin ´in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

_T – I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_E - Ohhhh_

_T - To all the possibilities_

_E, T – I know_

_T – That something has changed_

_E, T – Never felt this way_

_T – An right here tonight_

_E, T – This could be_

_E, T – The start of something new_

_T – It feels so right_

_E, T – To be here with you…oh_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_T – I feel in my heart _

_E, T – The star of something new_

_E – Ohhh, yeah_

_E – Now who'd ever thought that?_

_E, T – We both be here tonight_

_T – And the world looks so much brighter_

_E – Brighter brighter_

_T – With you by my side_

_E – By my side_

_E, T – I know, that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_T – I know it for real_

_E, T – This could be the _

_E, T – Start of something new_

_It feels so right to be her with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_E – I never knew that it could happen_

_´til it happen to me_

_Ohh yeah_

_T – I didn't know it before_

_But now it's easy to see…ohhh_

_E, T – It's the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_It feels so right _

_E – So right_

_T – To be here with you_

_E, T – And now_

_T – Looking in your eyes_

_E – Looking in your eyes_

_T – I feel in my heart_

_E – Feel in my heart_

_T – The start of something new_

_E – The start of something new_

They were singing very close and at the end of the song, Eriol gave his princess a quick peck on the lips, Sakura and Syaoran blushed a little at the sight of this, but they applauded their friends like maniacs, then a voice that came from the TV said – Your score 86!!!

- Ha!!! Beat that Syaoran-kun – Eriol said in a sing song voice

- And if I beat it what I won little clow reed? – Syaoran said in the same tone

- I will invite you and Sakura to the movies… but if you lose you will invite me an my princess… - He said giggling

- Fine… Deal…. –

- Saku, are you ready?

- Hai Syao….

Both took a deep breath and slowly music start to play, and of course Tomoyo was recording every moment, so they began to sing what I've been looking for….

_S – It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_You were always there beside me_

_Sk – Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_S, S – But you were always right beside me_

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know…_

_S, S – I've never had someone_

_That knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_I've never had someone_

_As good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before_

_I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

At this part the both of them look deeply into each others eyes, they kept singing, but they were closing the space between them and their faces were very close….To close…

Tomoyo almost fainted at the sight of this, so Eriol have to grabbed he before she falls, he was happy maybe this two bakas are going to admit that the like each other, maybe they are going to be finally together….

And Tomoyo… well let's just say that she kept recording the beautiful moment squealing in delight

_Sk – So good to be seen_

_So good to be heard_

_S, S – Don't have to say a word_

_S – For so long I was lost_

_So good to be found_

_S, S - I'm loving having you around_

_S – This feeling's like no other_

_S, S – I want you to know_

_S, S – I've never had someone_

_That knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_I've never had someone_

_As good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before_

_I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

_Sk – Ohhhhh Ohhhh_

The song ended and the two of them were hypnotized in each others eyes like if they were on trance, it looks like they were finally going to share the first sweet kiss, they could feel the breath of the other, Syaoran want so badly to taste the soft delicate pink lips of his cherry blossom, so he approached a little more closer to her, Sakura closed her eyes, this was the moment she had been waiting for some time now, finally she was going to share her first kiss with her Syaoran…

They were centimeters apart from each others lips, Tomoyo put the zoom on her camera to record the wonderful kiss, Eriol started to feel a little impatient – Shit Syaoran just kiss her!!! – He thought desperately, it seems like they were finally going to make it, when a voice came from the TV breaking the romantic moment… - Your score 89!!

So our kawaii couple realized in what embarrassing situation they were, both of them blushed like crazy and try to avoid the others gaze, and the savior Eriol to break the uncomfortable silence that was in the room said the first thing that pops in his head

- Err….. errr…. So my kawaii descendant you win!!! I'm inviting you and Sakura to the movies!!! – He said trying to put a convincing voice

- Ah? Oh right!!! Ahahaha – Syaoran said pretending that nothing happened – It seems like I kick your big butt Hiragizawa… ahahahaha – He tried to sound normal but the truth is that he was thinking in the almost-kiss he had with his cherry blossom…

- Sakura daijobu? – Tomoyo asked

In fact Sakura was thinking in the almost-kiss too, she cursed a million times in her head – BULLSHIT!!! Stupid karaoke, that little piece of shit had broken something very important to me, if that stupid voice hadn't come out saying the stupid score; I would have had a super special and wonderful moment with my Syaoran!!!

- I'm fine Tomoyo, let's go to the movies - She said in a very disappointed voice

- Ok

They were already at the movies, waiting for the movie to start, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran, didn't know what movie they were going to see, because Eriol bought the tickets before someone stopped him, he pushed them into the theater smiling evilly, and then the movie started.

It was a horror movie, Sakura began to shake uncontrollably, and our beloved Syaoran put all his courage on his heart and put Sakura in a protective loving embrace… it worked because she stops shaking…. But I doubt she watched the rest of the movie… she was very busy holding tight Syaoran… her Syaoran…

And she decided it was the perfect time to confess him her feelings

- Do you like the movie Sakura? – Eriol asked her with a grin on his face

- Hoe? Hai….

- Did you know what kind of movie was it? – Tomoyo asked teasing her and trying hard not to laugh at that moment

- Er…. Comedy? – Sakura added stupidly

- Don't play dumb S-A-K-U-R-A You knew it was a horror movie, but you didn't watch it because you were holding Syaoran like the world was going to end!!! – Tomoyo said smiling evily at her

- And so? She answered bravely and in such confident voice that everyone looked at her with their jaws wide open…

- A…. Anno its getting late Saku, Eriol, Tomoyo we better get going… - Syaoran said nervously, he was feeling that there's no tomorrow, he was happier than ever, his beautiful cherry blossom hold him… how great…

- You are right – Eriol said looking at his watch – See you tomorrow guys

- Good night Sakura, Syaoran - Tomoyo said

- Good night – the both replied

Our kawaii couple watched their friends leave and Syaoran realized that they were completely alone…

- Err… Sak… - Syaoran tried to say but he was cut by Sakura who was looking him deeply…

- Syao… can you come with me to the Tsukimine Shrine? There's something important I need to tell you…

- S… Sure come on – he said a little confused

Sakura smiled widely at him, took his hand and started to walk to the Tsukimine Shrine…

This is it – Sakura thought feeling a little nervous – I'm going to tell Syaoran how I feel …. I'm going to tell him… that I love him… - She smiled, they were getting closer to the shrine, but none of them noticed a certain black haired boy that had been following them… ever since they left the school….

End of the Chapter

So what do you think?... PLZ review… I try to put some SxS moments tehehe… well I guess you have the right to know that the tragic thing is going to happen………………………………… on the next chapter… …

And again gomenasai about the vocabulary and grammar… I'm working on it XD!

SAYONARA MY KAWAII TOMODACHIS!!!!

_**Sakurahime87**_


	4. Forgotten love and a new one!

**My feelings for you**

**Konnichiwa!!!! My kawaii tomodachis!!!! I'm back with the fourth chappy yeah!!! Oh yeah!!! (Sorry about that Tehehe… XD! ) Well as you already know, in this chapter our wonderful Sakura is going to forget that she loves Syaoran…. (Author starts to cry …) gomene it's just… well you'll fin out what I'm talking about reading the story…. Ok last time on my feelings for you….**

_This is it – Sakura thought feeling a little nervous – I'm going to tell Syaoran how I feel …. I'm going to tell him… that I love him… - She smiled, they were getting closer to the shrine, but none of them noticed a certain black haired boy that had been following them… ever since they left the school…._

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS characters, they belong to the wonderful world of CLAMP, I only own Yuzuki and his crazy master….u.u….**

**Chapter 4**

**Forgotten love and a new one?!**

Our favorite couple was already at the Tsukimine Shrine, just watching the beautiful night sky… Sakura was resting her head on Syaoran´s shoulder. None of them said anything in the last minutes because they were so absorbed in that moment, it seems like they want to memorize it forever…. Sakura felt that this was the perfect moment, to confess her feelings….

- Syao…. – She started – Syao… I want to tell you something - She blushed cutely – Something that it's very important to me…

- What is it Saku? – Syaoran said looking at her with all the love in his heart

They were happy feeling each others love, of course they didn't know that it was LOVE… but oh gosh…. They were happier than ever…

Watching every move they made, hiding behind the cherry blossom tree that belongs to the Tsukimine Shrine, was the black haired boy smiling evilly, the moment of vengeance had come for him…He started to recite a spell merely whispering and when he finished, he had on his hands a strange artifact, like a crystal sphere, two of them to be exact… - First part of the job done – He said – Then he put one of those spheres right on his heart and recite another spell – Gods of the universe and this world, fill this sphere with the love I own – The sphere started to fill with a creepy dark blue glow and when it finished the boy put it safely on his pocket…

He went to watch what was happening with our kawaii couple, he saw that she started to say her confession so he said the second part of his plan, a ritual – Gods of the past present and future, hear my prayer, stop the time at this very moment, so I can do what I have to do… - He repeated this ritual two more times and the time stopped… (A/n Yeah I know I suck at spells and that shit tehehe so bear with me fellows ;)

**Back with S and S**

They were looking deeply and with such love….how sweet….

- Syao….

- Hai….

- Syao… I just want….

- …

- I just want to tell you…

- …

- I just want to tell you that I lov….

The time stopped, both of them were paralyzed because of the ritual the black haired boy had just made…

He approached to the place they were talking, to him the scene he had in front of his eyes was so funny that he started to laugh hysterically and said in a sarcastic teasing voice – Awww, poor of you, it looks like you are never going to hear what she wanted to tell you, but hey!!, you have good taste and she is so hot!!!, by the way only for you to know… she is going to be only mine…

He turned to look at Sakura, he searched for a minute in his pocket and took out the two crystal spheres and put them on Sakura´s heart, and again he recite the spell, the same he had used before but a little bit different – Gods of the universe, gods of the world, replace the feelings in this woman heart, make her forget the one she cares, and put my feelings on her instead….( a/n geeeezzz…. I suck at spells told ya! I think I'm just going to leave this magic stuff to J K Rowling X.x… ok on with the story…)

This is how Sakura forgot she love Syaoran, at the time a pink glow left Sakura´s heart, the creepy blue one entered on it, on of those balls contains now the feelings of Sakura, the gaki then put the spheres again in his pocket, he turned again to look at Syaoran with an assassin gaze – Prepare to suffer Li Syaoran, you are going to regret the day you were born… - Saying those words he disappeared and the time went back to normal….

- What do you want to tell me Saku? - Syaoran asked with excitement on his voice – The moment is finally here!!! – He thought

- Ahhhhh…. – She was confused – I don't remember what I want to tell him – She thought – Why is he looking me like that? I know he confess his feelings for me, but… I don't like him the way he likes me…I only like him like a FRIEND… Am I wrong? – I…. – She spoke again – I don't remember Syao ehehehe… gomene – She blurted out looking in another direction.

- Ok… - He said very disappointed – Let me walk you home…

- Sure lets go…

This is how an opportunity got lost with her feelings for Syaoran on it…

One month had passed, and Sakura had changed a lot, she prefer to spent her time with that Miyamoto boy than her friends, she also treat Syaoran very different now, well not that different, she kept treating him only like a FRIEND and NOTHING else…

Tomoyo and Eriol had been worried about Sakura´s drastic change of attitude, but they were more worried about Syaoran… They could see the pain on his amber eyes every time he saw Sakura talking, giggling and drooling about that guy… They honestly didn't know what to do, even Eriol didn't know what was going to happen next, but they did know something… Syaoran was getting depressed more every day…

One day, Syaoran decided to take an opportunity, one of the last for him…

- A…. Anno… Sakura-chan? – He said to her nervously, he had decided that he would do anything to get Sakura´s heart back again

- Nani Syaoran-kun? (a/n notice that treat each other now with the kun and chan…) – She was giggling because of that Miyamoto gaki, he was talking to her you know, so she wasn't paying to much attention on whatever Syaoran was telling to her…

- I was just wondering… maybe If you are not to busy, can you spent the next Friday with me? – He trembled maybe she was going to reject him but to his delight she accepted

- Sure – And she returned to continue talking with Miyamoto

- Arigato Sakura-chan!!! – He said happily to her, but she didn't hear him

The week passed quickly and Friday finally arrived, Syaoran had been excited all the week, he looked more happy, relaxed, you describe it, the important thing here was that he was going to tell Sakura how he felt about her, again, another kiseki chance…

The day ended and Syaoran approached nervously to Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol were there watching every move they made feeling nervous too…

- Errr…. Sakura chan are you ready to leave? I think we can go to get something to eat first and after that – Syaoran started to say to her, she was keeping quickly all her school stuff in her backpack, then she stand up and look at Syaoran with an "I'm so sorry" gaze…

- Gomene Syaoran-kun maybe another time I promised Yuzuki that I'm going with him to the movies today, hontoni gomenasai!! – And saying that she stormed out the classroom holding hands with Yuzuki…(a/n damn Yuzuki I promise you guys that I'm going to make him suffer….)

- Going to the movies…. – Syaoran finished silently what he was going to tell her, he looked down, his bangs of chocolate hair covered his sad face, Tomoyo and Eriol didn't know what to say to Syaoran, then a tear fall down his cheeks, he was so depressed now, all the happiness he had experimented the whole week disappeared in a second…

- Syaoran daijobudesuka? – Tomoyo asked him softly, he them reacted, wiped away the tear and put a fake smile to his friends

- ahahahaha I didn't know you guys still here!!! – He added trying to put a charming voice, but was failing miserably…

- Syaoran…- Eriol began to say

- Well good you are here – He put two movie tickets on Eriol´s hand – Here, you can have them. I'm not going to need them anymore so there you go!!! Have fun with Tomoyo!!! – He said this laughing, but even if he was laughing, tears were falling uncontrollably down his face.

- Syaoran stop it – Tomoyo said starting to cry too, it hurt her to saw her friend like that

- What? No problem guys have fun and enjoy your date!!! – And saying that he left the classroom running the fastest he can

He arrived to his apartment, feeling like crab, that he didn't eat that day, he just locked himself in his room, and let go all the pain he was carrying in his soul through his tears….

Tomoyo and Eriol were preoccupied about our kawaii Syaoran, he didn't go to school until Wednesday….

- Oh Syaoran thank god you are here!! - Tomoyo said hugging her friend – Why you didn't come to school?

- I had flu Tomoyo (it is a lie) but I'm ok now – He smiled

- Welcome back Syaoran – Eriol said

- Thanks Eriol….

He took his seat and looked outside the window, it was a beautiful day with blue sky and gorgeous big white clouds, he decided that he wasn't going to talk with Sakura is she didn't even want to talk with him, is she wants to talk fine, and if she doesn't also fine…

Sakura arrived after him (typical) and when she saw him, she smiled, the truth is, she had been worried about Syaoran absence too (but she kept that like a secret) so she approached to him and said happily…

- Ohayo Syaoran-kun!! Genki? I've been worried about you, you know? – She was smiling at him, but he didn't care to look at her, not because he didn't want to, just because it hurt him a lot…

- You do? Well I'm fine – He asked her question in a sarcastic voice

-Uh ok… - She said, she felt sad about his reaction but she pushed that feeling away…

Lunch time. They were having their obentos, well it was just Tomoyo Eriol and Syaoran, because Sakura was eating with "Yuzuki"… they were silent all the recess and when the bell rang Sakura went to where they were finishing their food and started to speak

- Guys I have to tell you some exciting news!! – She said smiling – Wait for me after school ok? – Then she left running and went back to the classroom with Yuzuki holding hands….

- What do you think she wants to tell us? – Tomoyo asked with a concerned voice

- I don't know my princess… - Eriol said feeling worried

- I just hope… - Syaoran started – Never mind…come on guys…

Tomoyo Eriol and Syaoran were waiting for Sakura at the school gate, and to their surprise she arrived with that Yuzuki gaki, holding her by her waist…

- Kami sama…..onegai…..no….. – Syaoran thought, he felt his heart starting to shatter, but maybe he was just thinking the wrong thing…

- Hello Minna-san!!! – Sakura started to speak with dreamy eyes – I have to tell you something… something that is very important to me… - She blushed cutely (a/n ha reminds you something?)

- What is it Sakura? – Tomoyo asked feeling very uncomfortable about her best friends' reactions

- Well…. – She looked at Yuzuki, he nodded and then she said it…

- Yuzuki and I…. Well we are now a couple!!! – And she hugged him

Tomoyo Eriol and Syaoran eyes widened in shock and horror…. But no one was more shocked than Syaoran…

Seeing his cherry blossom with another guy like this, and at the sound of her last words… Syaorans heart broke in a million pieces….

End of chapter

**Ahhh! I finished it…. Well what do you think???... Hope you like it… and don't worry everything has to get worst to get better at the end….. heheheh….. muahahaha…. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ send me a review waaaaa!!! And make this pretty sexy author happy… so plz onegai send me a review…. Until the next time brothers and sisters!!!! Ja ne!!!**

_**Sakurahime87**_


End file.
